The disclosure relates to improvements in snare drum throw-off and attachment mechanisms.
By way of background, a snare drum is constructed of two opposing drum heads along with a rattle of typically metal wires (i.e., the snares) extending on a drum head (e.g., the bottom or resonant head) that alters the sound of the drum when the drum is struck. Some snare drums include snare throw-off systems, sometimes called strainers, for engaging and disengaging the snare wires onto and off of the drum head, as well as for adjusting the snare wire pressure against the drum head. Drummers often disengage (i.e., elevate) a snare off of the drum head to create a different sound. Snare throw-off systems may also include a tensioning system for tightening or loosening the snare wire.
Exemplary snare drums and snare throw-off systems are described in the following U.S. patents and Publications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,557,053; 6,846,978; 2006/0219084; 2009/0133564; U.S. Pat. No. 7,902,444; and 8,143,507, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference as exemplary background.
Typical snare drum throw-off systems, however, include several disadvantages. They are large, heavy and complex, using mechanical leverage structures with rivets and other components that loosen and rattle over time. The size, added weight and rattling of these structures is undesirable. The mechanical leverage structures are also complex to disassemble, making maintenance uneasy.
The mechanical leverage structures also interfere with the sound quality of the snare drum in another way. Due to the mechanical coupling of the snare to the throw-off, a residual vibration is transferred to the snare wires from the throw off via the drum shell when the drum is played. This residual vibration impacts the intended primary vibration of the snare wires caused by the energy of the played drum head, resulting in poorer sound quality.
Drummers also often desire to change the snare drum head quickly, for example, as part of a performance to create a different sound or fix a damaged drum head. The complexity and arrangement of traditional throw-off systems hinder such quick replacement.
Traditional throw-off systems, specifically snare wire strainer, must be removed from the drum in order for the head to be replaced. Removal also negatively impacts the tuning presets of the snare throw-off system and subsequently needs to be restored.
Tuning the snare drum typically involves first tuning the drum heads without the snares attached. Once the drum head is tuned, the snares are attached and are themselves tuned via adjustment of the snare wire tension and the snare pressure on the drum head. While the snare drum is usually played with the snare facing downward, tuning typically occurs with the snare facing upward. Mechanical throw-off systems tend to utilize the force of gravity in spacing the snares from the drum head when in the snare side down orientation. When in the snare side up tuning orientation, however, those same snares tend to fall to the drum head. This negatively affects the ability of the drummer to tune the snares.
It is therefore desirable to provide advantages over such systems. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the presently described embodiments.